


Sweet Surprise

by aserenitatum



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, set after Pitch Perfect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: written for the prompt“I’m not sure if you’re my sugar mommy or not and I don’t know how to bring this up.”





	Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime after Pitch Perfect 2
> 
> written in response to a prompt. If you want to send me a prompt, head on over to my [Tumblr](http://kate-harper.tumblr.com/ask) :)

“I’m not sure if you’re my sugar mommy or not and I don’t know how to bring this up,” Stacie says one day out of the blue and at first Aubrey doesn’t think she’s even talking to her because she’s staring intently at her phone but when Aubrey twists her head to look at her, Stacie’s staring a little too hard to actually be doing anything and she recognises the avoidance for what it is.  

“Well, seems like you found a way to bring it up,” Aubrey finally says.  

Stacie drops her phone onto her lap and twists, holds her bedsheets up with one hand as she plants the other on the mattress between them for balance.  

“That’s all you have to say?”  

“I… I don’t even know how to start responding to that,” Aubrey says. “Why would you think… What—I?”  

“Okay, I didn’t mean to break you,” Stacie says, grinning when Aubrey shoots her a soft glare. “Come here.”  

Aubrey doesn’t budge and Stacie rolls her eyes, scoots closer and wraps an arm around Aubrey’s middle to pull her closer, lips ghosting across Aubrey’s cheek.  

“Relax, Aubrey,” Stacie murmurs, voice a tease. “It’s not a big deal.”  

“How can I when it’s clearly something you’ve been struggling to ask me?”  

“I’m not saying it’s a bad arrangement, I’d just like to know,” Stacie gives with a shrug.  

“How am I your… sugar mommy?” Aubrey says through gritted teeth as if just saying the words is difficult and it takes all of Stacie’s willpower not to giggle.  

“Let’s look at the facts,” Stacie starts, perching her chin on the woman’s shoulder as she shifts Aubrey closer, her lips continuously brushing against Aubrey’s jaw.  

“Please.”  

“One,” Stacie says, holding up her index finger before dropping it to Aubrey’s collarbone and slowly tracing the skin there. “There’s an age gap.”  

Aubrey grumbles but doesn’t say anything. 

“Two,” Stacie continues, holding up the additional finger and softly raking her nails down Aubrey’s arm, grinning when she hears Aubrey sigh and almost imperceptibly turning into her embrace. “We don’t go out on dates.”  

Aubrey twists her head, opens her mouth ready to protest but Stacie just kisses her slowly.  

“Three,” she says when they part, before Aubrey has a chance to say anything. “We have a lot of really hot sex.”  

An involuntary smile twitches at the corners of Aubrey’s mouth and Stacie smiles widely, leaning in to press another quick kiss to her lips.  

“Four,” Stacie says, curling her fingers around the opposite side of Aubrey’s neck to tilt her head that way and allow Stacie to drag her mouth along the soft skin of Aubrey’s neck, peppering kisses there. “You shower me with fancy and expensive things.”  

“A textbook is hardly a fancy thing,” Aubrey says, eyes fluttering closed when Stacie nips at her neck, a sigh falling from her lips in response, skin growing warm under Stacie’s touch.  

“It was expensive but that’s not my point,” Stacie says.  

“So what is your point?”  

“The argument could be made that when an older woman buys you lavish things that you can’t afford, the only way to repay her is with sex, which is kinda what’s going on here.”  

“Stop calling me old,” Aubrey grumbles.  

“Old- _er_ ,” Stacie amends.  

“It’s 3 years, you’re making it sound like I’m way older than you and images of an oversized leopard print coat and a dirty affair where I’m a demanding lover come to mind.”  

“4 years, actually; I skipped second grade. And I wouldn’t mind seeing you in leopard print, to be honest,” Stacie teases and when Aubrey huffs in annoyance, she just presses her lips harder against Aubrey’s neck, moving down and kissing along her shoulder.  

“The argument could also be made that those things are classified as dating when there’s a financial imbalance,” Aubrey says, shivering when Stacie bites down on her clavicle before soothing it with her tongue. 

“Except we don’t go on dates,” Stacie argues, lifts her head and Aubrey opens her eyes to meet stormy green ones watching her intently, as if looking for something. “So _are_ we dating?”  

Aubrey finally understands what’s happening, what conversation they’re actually having, under the veil of a different topic and heavily toned with subtext and she sobers up immediately, mind clearing from the fog of desire Stacie had been steadily and expertly stirring within her.  

“That’s your question.”  

“Hm?” Stacie asks, badly pretending she doesn’t know what Aubrey means.  

“You’re asking if we’re dating,” Aubrey repeats and Stacie’s about to dip her head to kiss her skin again when Aubrey reaches out and slides her hand into Stacie’s soft hair, cradles her head and urges her to stay in place and keep her eyes on Aubrey.  

“Yeah, I guess.”  

“And you thought it would be easier to ask me if I’m your sugar mommy than to ask if we’re dating?”  

“I didn’t want to make it weird in case you were going to say no,” Stacie says, eyes flickering away and Aubrey drops her hand, fingertips trailing over Stacie’s arm.  

“Why would it be weird?” Aubrey asks and Stacie frowns that that’s the part Aubrey’s picked out of her sentence to tackle.  

“Because… I don’t know,” she says, shrugs, suddenly really afraid that Aubrey is going to say no if she asks her point blank whether they’re dating. “We have a lot of really, _really_  great sex and like, yeah, we have meals together but we don’t go out and we haven’t told anybody about this… arrangement.”  

Aubrey wants to protest the choice of the word arrangement but refrains, can see that Stacie’s working her way through her feelings in a wonky, somewhat muddled way and not wanting to interrupt whatever honest truth is going to come out of her mouth before she has a chance to stop herself.  

“And it’s great, don’t get me wrong, I really like what we’re doing because I like you but I don’t even know if you’re seeing anybody else and I don’t want to ruin whatever this is in case…”  

“In case?” Aubrey urges.  

“In case that’s all it is. Just, an arrangement.”  

Aubrey has the sudden thought that maybe they shouldn’t have had this conversation post-sex while they’re still naked, before coming to the startling realisation that they’re never not naked when they’re together and, well, isn’t that’s the crux of the issue? 

“It’s not,” Aubrey says and Stacie lifts her head, brows twitching in a furrow.  

“Ruined?”  

“An arrangement,” Aubrey says but that just deepens Stacie’s frown. “I spend all of my free time with you, Stacie. I’m not seeing anybody else and I don’t want to because I really like you too.”  

“So we are dating?” Stacie asks carefully, expression easing when Aubrey runs her fingertip along Stacie’s eyebrows, between them and down the slope of her nose in a surprisingly tender move.  

“I guess you’re right that we don’t really go on dates. We might not be dating but we’re… something.”  

That elicits a soft laugh from Stacie and Aubrey revels at the sound, trails her fingers down Stacie’s arm to link their hands.  

“You’re a little hard to read sometimes so I need these things spelled out,” Stacie says softly, lifting their joined hands to press a quick kiss to Aubrey’s knuckles before turning to meet her eyes.  

“I understand. I’m not great at relationships,” Aubrey says, squeezing Stacie’s fingers softly. “Next time just ask me what’s on your mind.”  

“I’m not either,” Stacie protests but her smile is hard to miss, feelings buoyed by Aubrey’s use of the word relationship even though they haven’t actually defined what they are.  

“And I buy you things because you’re a broke grad student and I have a well-paying job,” Aubrey says, feels like she needs to say it out loud to make it clear. “And as a way to say thank you for the great sex.”  

“Well this has taken a turn,” Stacie says with a grin. “I thought I was paying you back for gifts with sex and you thought you were paying me back for sex with gifts.”  

Aubrey smiles, glad that Stacie’s back to being playful and she shakes her head fondly, bites her lower lip to contain the surge of affection she feels for the girl.  

“So are we going steady now?” Stacie asks, fluttering her eyelashes in exaggeration and curling her shoulders in, trying for a bashful look but it just means the sheets fall away from her chest and Aubrey’s still only human.  

“Yes,” Aubrey croaks out, not even going to try to tease Stacie about her cheesy, dated words because she’ll be mocked endlessly for failing to get it all out while looking straight at Stacie’s exposed chest.  

There’s no sound forthcoming so Aubrey reluctantly drags her eyes away, slowly moving them up Stacie’s body to meet a dangerous grin and raised eyebrows.  

“What?”  

“We should go out on a date sometime,” Stacie says, hand moving up between them and Aubrey’s holding her breath in anticipation, waiting to see what she’s going to do and she feels a jolt of surprise when Stacie’s fingers curl into the fabric bunched up under Aubrey’s arm and yanks, an involuntary whine falling from her lips at the sudden rush of cold air that greets her skin but Stacie quickly remedies that, leaning in to kiss Aubrey and quiet her down while sliding onto her lap, a leg on either side of her body and settling comfortably.  

“I’d like that,” Aubrey mumbles between kisses, her hands automatically moving up Stacie’s thighs to grip her waist and hold her close.  

“And about the other thing?” Stacie says, fingers raking through Aubrey’s hair, tugging at the ends to get her attention.  

“What other thing?” Aubrey asks, trying to run through the conversation in her head to see if there’s anything she missed but having a very hard time, having to start all over again after Stacie rolls her hips and Aubrey’s brain goes completely blank. 

“Not a dirty affair…” Stacie hints, canting Aubrey’s head sideways to suck at her pulse point and the warmth exploding in her chest distracts Aubrey from the words again and she hates how well Stacie knows her body, how easily she can make Aubrey’s brain completely useless. “But you are a demanding lover even if you aren’t my sugar mommy.”  

“Stop fucking saying that,” Aubrey growls, tries to twist her head to capture Stacie’s lips but Stacie’s grip on her is tight and she refuses to lift her mouth from Aubrey’s skin.  

“I said you’re _not_.”  

“Okay, good,” Aubrey says, urging Stacie away from her neck to kiss her languidly.  

Stacie pulls away to ask something but Aubrey just kisses her again, already anticipating the question.  

“ _No_.”  

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask,” Stacie murmurs, dragging her fingers down Aubrey’s back, smiling when it makes the woman tighten her arms around Stacie.  

“I’m not putting on leopard print for you.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me comments! :)


End file.
